This invention relates to devices for attaching a fitting having a conduit in an opening, port, aperture or the like of a container to position and seal the conduit for use in discharging and filling the container. The new container port fitting device may use a pressure securing device that may not require bolt holes or other container penetration to seal the fitting to the container wall around the opening or port.
Discharge and fill pipe, faucet or other container opening fittings may be attached to the wall of a container using various devices. The aperture in a container may have a short pipe attached and sealed to pass through the aperture to allow connecting hoses, pipes, caps or other devices associated with the flow of fluids into and out of the container. A short pipe or hollow cylindrical element may have a flange, a rubber seal and a compressing washer or disk that may allow fastening and sealing the pipe in the container aperture. The general practice may be to provide bolt apertures in the container wall adjacent the port or aperture to allow bolts to pass through the wall and be tightened to press the flange and compression washer against opposite sides of the container wall.
Other attachment devices may use a fill pipe with external threads to allow a large nut fitting to be threadably attached and tightened. Devices that may use snap rings in an annular groove of a sleeve having a flange may also be known for use in providing a conduit in an opening of a sink or container. This type of device may not be suitable for a pressure seal container port fitting. The use of bolt apertures as described above also may allow more rapid deterioration of a port surrounding wall or the port fitting that may allow leaking of fluids and corrosion of surrounding elements.